Susan Storm (WOTA)
Biography Fantastic War Born in Kosovo, Susan had lost her parents in a terrible accident when she was just a child and was adopted by scientist, Dr. Franklin Storm, and became the adopted sister of raised beside John Storm. She also worked alongside Franklin's former pupil Victor von Doom. One day, Sue and her father observed a young man named Reed Richards and his friend, Ben Grimm, create a device that teleported a plane to another world. They confronted the two and Dr. Storm enrolled Reed into the Baxter Institute. While working on building the Quantum Gate, Franklin recruited Victor and her younger brother who she tried to bond with. However, Johnny only told her was here until he could get his car back but told her it was great seeing her again. When they finally finished, they performed a test run on some chimps and successfully teleported them to the dimension and then brought them back. Harvey Allen congratulated them but told them they would not be going on the actual test. Sue and her father tried to change his mind but to no avail. Later that night, Sue noticed somebody had snuck into the Quantum Gate and teleported to the other dimension. She quickly called her father and ran down to the lab to discover Reed, Ben, Johnny and Victor in trouble. While Victor was presumed to have been killed during their escape, Sue managed to bring the other three back and in the explosion Sue, along with the others, gained different powers. The four were quarantined at a government facility where Reed managed to escape. For a year, Sue worked on controlling her new abilities and was given a containment suit to help her control her powers as was Johnny. When Johnny told her that the government was going to send him out on an assignment, Sue tried to talk him out of it but to no avail. Later Franklin came to Sue and asked for her help in locating Reed so he could help fix the gate. After some contemplation feeling that Reed abandoned them Sue agreed to do it and managed to locate Reed in South America. Once Reed had been captured and brought back to Area 57, Sue convinced him to help fix the Quantum Gate. Dr. Allen then sent a team in where they discovered Victor surprisingly still alive his suit having bonded to his body. Victor later escapes however and kills Dr. Allen and then Franklin, much to Sue and Johnny’s horror. Victor then returns to the other world while Sue and Johnny along with Reed and Ben pursue him. Sue along with the others faces off against Victor and during the battle Victor outclasses all of them and nearly kills Sue but Reed comes to her aid. Together, the team came up with a plan and manage to knock Victor into the link between the two worlds, disintegrating him and closing the portal thereby saving the world. Avengers Civil War Following the battle of Sokovia and an incident that had happened in Lagos, a civil war began to take shape to every hero around the world. During a night out, she and her brother were visitng a club, and were surrounded by a lot of fans that suppprted them. That was when they were called back by Reed Richards to meet him at the New Avengers Facility. While Reed and Grimm supported the Superhuman Registration Act, Sue and Johnny joined the Secret Avengers since they were more horrified Goliath's death. Now wanted as fugituves for refusing to be regulated or surrendering their right to choose, Susan and Johnny met up with Nick Fury, who was also against the Act, provided both of them fake IDs as a husband and wife, much to their chagrin. They were eventually recruited by Captain America when they arrived to Germany. War of the Ring Reuniting with Gandalf Feeling relieved that Gandalf was alive, Susan and her companions in the Fellowship accompanied Gandalf to Edoras. While at night, Susan woke up in a gasp and noticed the redness in the east. She feared on what was coming and knew that the War of the Ring will end if the Ring returns to its rightful master. Category:Females Category:Humans